Moulin Konoha
by Misao vardamir
Summary: Un hechizo y un montón de ninjas obligados a actuar en la adaptación de una pelicula romántica. FINAL!
1. Casting

Hola! Les presento mi primer fic, que se me ocurrio hace tiempo y ahora lo escribí para q lo lean. Tengan piedad!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen, pero soñar es gratis!

- Dialogos-

"pensamientos"

(N/A) mis comentarios

////////////////////////////////: cambio de escena

Acotación: la foquita trabaja conmigo y cuando salga (foca) es porque la foca esta censurando. Ella tambien pone comentarios

------------------------------------------------------------

Un ninja solitario caminaba solo por el bosque (ya ven? el (foca) bosque aparece siempre!!) hasta llegar a una alejada cabaña.

- permiso- dice con dureza

- adelante- se escucha una voz tétrica (foquita? no me digas que.../ misao recibe un sartenazo en la cabeza/ foquita: no digas nada/ recibido -.-'' foquita: baka! gracias a ti ya no se pudo escuchar la conversación!/ esa es la idea, dobe foquita: ¿?)

- Bien, ya hice el conjuro, pero te lo advierto: habrán consecuencias y tendrás que saber cómo lidiar con ellas.

- No te preocupes, sé bien cómo hacerlo, despés de todo soy un ninja- sonríe triunfante y desaparece de la casa de la anciana.

En el teatro de konoha, varios ninjas estaban reunidos por orden directa de Tsunade.

- ¿Qué (foca) hacemos aquí?- regunta Kiba

- No tengo idea. ¡Es un teatro, por el amor de Kami-sama! ¿Qué viene a hacer una tropa de ninjas a un teatro?- reclama Neji (N/Aya niño destino, no me venga a reclamar, que me arruina el guión ¬¬. Ah, sí, Neji será conocido como el chico destino)

- No lo sé, pensemos que lo hagamos por el poder de la juventud- pose triunfal de Rock Lee

- Sus dudas se responderpan ahora- aparece de pronto la mismísima Tsunade

-" Gracias al cielo"- pensaron todos

- Jiraiya- sonríe de una manera burlona la Hokage

El ermitaño pervertido (N/A seamos realistas) aparece de detrás del telón con un enorme libreto bajo el brazo.

- Han sido convocados aquí- trató de darle su toque formal (N/A xD)- para tener el honor de...¡actuar en mí obra!- levanta el libreto por los aires para que todos lo vean (N/A en su esplendor xD)

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé?- gritan todos espantados

- ¿Cómo quieres que actuemos en ESO , Ero-sennin?- gritaba Naruto desesperado

¡Pof!

- ¡YO!- aparece sonriendo Kakashi debajo de su máscara (N/A claro, para eso llega temprano ¬¬)

- No es Icha Icha paradise!!- le grita enojado Jiraiya

- pucha...- se lamenta Kakashi (N/A tenía que poner eso xD)

- ¡Es una película adaptada! ¡El Moulin Konoha/// -Jiraiya estaba más feliz que nunca.

- ¿Que no es Moulin Rouge?- pregunta Ino

- ADAPTADA- se enoja Jiraiya (N/A lo pillaron en el plagio, jo jo jo)

- Lo harán por que es una misión- interumpe Tsunade

De pronto las puertas a la sala se abren y aparece Orochimaru (N/A a que quiere aparecer de stripper!), Kabuto Itachi y Deidara.

- Pasen- sonríe Jiraiya

Varios de los que estaban allí sintieron el impulso de ir a atacar, Pero de pronto cesó y no quisieron hacer absolutamente nada (N/A flojos de porquería).

- Ellos podrían formar parte del reparto- empieza emocionado Jiraiya abrazando el guión (N/A lo que faltaba, que se pusiera emotivo -.-) ¡Que comience el casting!- grita saltando en un pie.

(N/A El casting consiste en tomar cualquier linea del personaje que uno quiera ser y Jiraiya elige el personaje que al final a va tener que personificar)

Casting femenino:

Todos los hombres estaban sentados escogiendo lineas del guión y viendo el casting.

Toma 1:

Aparece Ino con un guión en la mano. Saluda n.n y se queda parada frente a todos (que miraban en los asientos de la sala). De pronto se tira violentamente al suelo y lo empieza a golpear como loca. (N/A trata bien el suelo que es caro ¬¬)

Ino: ¡Pero Él me ama! ¡Él me ama!- se pone a gritar desesperada

Jiraiya: ¡Siguiente! Necesito a Satine (la protagonista) menos loca

Toma 2:

Ten ten:...- se queda parada mirando a todos (digamos que no quiere actuar)

Jiraiya: ¡Necesito una que hable!

Toma 3:

Hinata: N..o es.. que... o///o "naruto"

Jiraiya: hmmm... podría ser…

Toma 4:

Temari: ¡Tiene que ir al escenario! ò.ó

Jiraiya: bien...

Toma 5:

Sakura: "quizá sea divertido hacer esto... Y así le puedo ganar a Ino!! n.n"

Inner Sakura: así se habla!

Sakura: Y seré una real actriz... piénsalo seré libre, libre: 3

Jiraiya: esto está mejor, escoge la canción que quieras y cántala.

Sakura: ¿canción?

Jiraiya: sí canción. El Moulin Ro…Konoha es un musical

Sakura: "Shannarooooo"

sakura empieza a cantar y para su sorpresa, tenía una excelente voz. Todos la miraban con a boca abierta mientras que ella iba perdiendo los nervios.

Rock Lee: TOT tiene el espiritu de la juventud!!

Naruto: no tenía idea que hiciera eso O.o

Sasuke:… (N/A está sorprendido a su estilo.

Itachi: Hmmm...- sonríe tocándose la barbilla -esto me servirá.

Jiraiya: ¡Excelente! Adelanto que Sakura Haruno será Satine. Después del casting masculino daré a conocer todos los papeles. Descanso de dos minutos para que los chicos se preparen.

Todas las chicas fueron detrás del escenario.

Ino: ¿Cómo es que la frentona pudo conseguir el papel?

sakura: "la venganza es dulce "

Itachi: ¿qué papel quieres?- le pregunta burlón a Sasuke

Sasuke: ¿eso es todo lo que me puedes decir?

Sasuke trató de hacer un jutsu pero no pudo.

Itachi: Bien, ya lo descubriste. No podremos hacer ningún jutsu hasta terminar esta desgraciada obra. Así que bien...contesta ¿qué papel vas a elegir?

Sasuke: no lo sé, cualquiera- responde MUY molesto

Itachi: Esa Haruno es buena. Creo que me gustará ser el protagonista.

Sasuke: "(foca foca foca foca foca foca foca foca foca foca foca!!!!)" Esta vez no me gana...

Casting masculino:

Toma 1:

Deidara: abrió su mano-boca

Se abre la puerta y entran Asuma con Kunerai y Gai. Se sientan a observar (alguien llegó más tarde que Kakashi!!)

Deidara: ò.ó A...

Se abre la puera de nuevo y entra Kisame

Kisame: ¿es aquí el casting para tiburón?

Jiraiya: No, es al lado -.-''

Deidara: ¿O sea que aquí no es...? Con permiso me equivoqué. 

Baja del escenario

Kisame: Ja, ja, no puedes ni encontrar la sala correcta XD

Deidara: Cállate, mis manos tienen mejores fauces que tú ¬¬

kISSAME: ESO LO VAMOS A VER!

Salieron corriendo de la sala dejando una nube de polvo. Deidara se detuvo en la puerta.

Deidara: Mi arte triunfará por la…! –es interrumpido por la puerta que se cerró bruscamente.

TODOS: o.o''

Toma 2:

Itacih: Llegué sin dinero a escribir del amor, pero había un problema... Jamás había estado enamorado...

Jiraiya: sifuciente -.-

Toma 3:

Rock Lee: ¡Por el poder de la juventud!

Gai: así se hace, Lee!- pose triunfal

Jiraiya: siguiente! "por favor, ¿en qué pensaba con dejarlo participar para el protagonista?"

Toma 4:

Neji: Encaja perfectamente :) (N/A sonrie?)

Jiraiya: bien

Toma 5:

Kiba: Larga vida a los bohemios!

Toma 6:

Orochimaru: No es que sea celoso; ¡es sólo que no me gusta que toquen lo que no es mío!- mira a Sasuke

(N/A Dejamelo a mí!! foquita: cálmate!)

Toma 7:

Kabuto hace su movimiento de lentes y apunta con una pistola

Jiraiya: excelente//

Toma 8:

Naruto: ay, olvidé mi línea TOT

Toma 9:

Shino:…- se queda ahí parado

Toma 10:

Chouji sólo come

Toma 11:

Shikamaru:… (N/A también ¬¬)

Toma 12:

Sasuke: el amor lo es todo, es como oxígeno. El amor es lo que nos eleva en el aire, todo lo que necesitas es amor (se inspiró) "no te dejaré, Itachi"

Toma 13:

Kakashi: espectaculo especaular!!

Todos o.o'' ¿?

Jiraiya: aquí están todos los personajes!! los colgaré afuera para que los puedan ver!

Eln el cartel:

Satine: Sakura

Christian: Sasuke

Tolouse: Naruto

Bohemio poeta: Kiba

Bohemio músico: Neji

Bohemio Argentino: Rock Lee

Duque: Orochimaru/ Itachi

Warner: Kabuto

Zidler: Kakashi

Nini: Ino

Bailarina 1: Ten-ten

Bailarina 2: Hinata

Marie: Temari

Chocolat: Orochimaru/Itachi

Porteros: Shino y Chouji

Doctor: Shikamaru

Papá de Christian: Itachi

Itachi: ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué aparece mi nombre en tres personajes "y ninguno es el (foca) principal"?

Jiraiya: aún no decido bien el papel del duque y el de chocolat. Y como el papá de Christian aparece una sola vez, decidí que tú lo hicieras porque te pareces al que va a personificar a Christian.

Itachi: esta me las pagas...

Jiraiya: Ah, por cierto Kabuto...se supone que Warner es calvo...

Kabuto: WTH? O.O

Jiraiya: mejor lo dejo así. Cambiaremos su calvicie por tu movimiento de lentes n//n Váyanse a casa!! estrenamos en dos semanas

Todos: este (foca) está loco.

**Continuará**

¿Les gustó? Bueno, es sólo el casting, pero en realidad dice mucho n.n

Mis agradecimientos a Poner por darme la idea y weno, O.o Kaoru-chan o.O ya hizo algo del Moulin Rouge, espero q no se preste a confusiones n.n En todo caso el suyo igual es bueno, pero el mio es diferente!

¡Dejen revews para ver si les gusto!


	2. Prefunción

Hola! Yo de nuevo… Sí aquí con la segunda parte. Jo jo jo, esto se pone interesante. Aclaraciones:

- Se supone que los personajes de la obra tienen nombres distintos a los de Naruto, pero yo usaré los nombres de Naruto y dejaré a los del Moulin Rouge de lado.

- Juro solemnemente que terminaré todo fic que suba aunque no tenga revews, pero eso no quita el hecho de que dejen. Si pudieron mover los dedos para llegar al fic, ¿por qué no moverlos para dar un solo comentario? Con un está bueno me basta.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni el Moulin Rouge me pertenecen. (Me conviene poner esto o sino las demandas por plagio…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya estaba sobre el escenario con una taza de café

-mañana es la funcion!! –dijo emocionado-. ¡Pero no lo arruinen!

-¿y si lo arruinamos qué? –preguntò Kiba.

-Qué problemático –suspiró Shikamaru.

-¡Lo lamentarán! –los amenazó Jiraiya

-kuzo, esto es una porquería –masculló Sasuke desde los asientos.

-Tonto hermano menor...- dijo Itachi apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de él, justo cuando la música del padrino comenzó a tocar (N/A: no tengo idea qué tiene que ver, pero le da cierto aire de drama)

-¿Que (foca) quieres? –preguntó Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada de odio a su hermano.

Nada... –contestó Itachi-. Sólo decirte que...no debí haberme ido. digamos que hay cierta...pelirosada que me interesa.

Sasuke le iba a gritar a Itachi cuanta maldición se cruzara por su cabeza, pero antes de eso, él ya había desaparecido y junto a él, la música del padrino.

Jiraiya escupió desesperado su café y tosió hasta no poder.

¡a quién se le ocurrió darme ESTO!! ¡No merece llamarse café! –gritó- ¿Acaso sacaron agua de las fosas sépticas?

-gotita de parte de todos-

Ah, y se me olvidaba. –dijo Jiraiya, tosiendo un poco más-. Orochimaru…

-Presente- dijo éste apareciendo junto a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya un salto, no esperaba encontrarse con Orochimaru junto a él.

¡Ah! Ejem, bueno, bueno. Tengo un anuncio –dijo subiendo la voz-: el papel del duque no será interpretado ni por Orochimaru ni por Itachi.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Itachi.

Todos lo quedaron mirando raro.

-Ejem, prosiga…- dijo Itachi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-El papel del duque será representado por Sai…- anunció Jiraiya.

Sai aparecer con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haré yo?- preguntó Orochimaru.

-Lo lamento, pero como no tenemos más papeles, tendrás que quedarte fuera- dijo Jiraiya.

-Está bien- dijo Orochimaru para asombro de todos.

Orochimaru salió del lugar, dándole una última mirada a Sasuke y después se fue.

-Eso es lo más terrorífico que jamás he visto- murmuró Naruto con todos los demás asintiendo.

-¡Uf, me salvé- suspiró Sakura aliviada.

**Continuará….**

Bueno, sigo esto enseguida, lo prometo. ¡Próximo capítulo la función!

Ahora, con respecto a los revews… ¡Gracias a todos! De verdad me emocioné, éste es el primer fic que hago.

Y con respecto a las críticas, estoy abierta a recibirlas y como veran ¡las tomo en cuenta!

Y weno, es verdad que tenía errores, así que gracias a .Lady Drama.. De verdad soy muy cabeza dura para acordarme de algunas cosas, así que Arigatogozaimas n.n


	3. Los Bohemios

Hola! Bueno, lo continué rápido, ¿no? Disfruten, ahora empieza la función. Ah, también esto viene incorporado con backstage. J ojo, estoy profesional (Foquita: estás o seré yo la que te obligó a hacer el (foca) backstage?)

Eres rara, te censuras a ti misma xD.

Se escuchan ruidos de algo golpeando el piso, pero como foquita es la que censura, lo censuro -.-''

Ah, por si acaso, como Moulin Konoha es un musical, van a haber canciones. Para evitar confusiones explicaré bien en el momento quién canta.

Naruto no me pertenece. El Moulin Rouge tampoco.

Todos los personajes están actuando y cantan bien.

-Diálogos-

"pensamientos"

(N/A) comentarios míos.

/////////////////////////////////////// cambio de escena

**-Sasuke narrando- **

El teatro de konoha) estaba lleno; todas las entradas vendidas. Jiraiya estaba en primera fila y todo el publico ya estaba impaciente. Junto a el estaba Tsunade.

-Espero que esto resulte Jiraiya, osino...- le susurró Tsunade, molesta.

-Cálmate y disfruta- la interrumpió Jiraiya.

Se abre el telon y aparece Naruto, con cara triste y cantando, para sorpresa de todos. Estaba sobre un tejado, junto a él había un pequeño molino y se podia ver, ademas, un edificio viejo que decía: Hotel-

Naruto cantando:

There was a boy/ Hubo un chico  
A very strange enchanted boy/ un chico muy extraño y encantado  
They say he wandered very far, very far/ dicen que viajo muy lejos, muy lejos  
Over land and sea/ por mar y tierra  
A little shy and sad of eye/ un poco timido y triste en los ojos  
But very wise was he/ pero muy sabio era el...

And then one day/ y entonces un dia  
A magic day he passed my way/ un dia mágico se cruzó en mi camino  
And while we spoke of many things/ y mientras él habló de muchas cosas  
Fools and kings/reyes y tontos  
This he said to me/esto me dijo a mi  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn/ lo mas grandioso que aprenderas  
Is just to Love and be Loved in return"/ es amar y ser amado de vuelta

Se cierra la cortina y al abrirse de nuevo, aparece sasuke, apoyado contra la pared del hotel.

**-El moulin rouge...un club nocturno y un burdel... donde los hombres se aprovechan de las criaturas del bajo mundo. Donde yo me enamoré de la més bella cortesana...Satine. Habia llegado a parís al punto de la revolucion bohemia. Llegué solo y sin dinero, pero quería escribir sobre la verdad, la belleza, la libertad y el amor. Arrendé un departamento de mala muerte y empezar a escribir. Pero habia un problema: nunca he estado enamorado. Y lo peor es que no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza!!-**

-¡Siempre con esa ridícula obsesión con el amor!- se escuchó la voz de Itachi.

**Estaba pensado en eso cuando un argentino inconciente atravesó mi techo. **

Rock Lee cae del escenario, inconciente.

**Seguido por un enano vestido de monja.**

Naruto entra apresurado, vestido de monja y con lentes.

-hola! –saludó Naruto-, perdón por la intromisión!! mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el…

-¡Cállatem baka!- susurró Sasuke.

-Naruto, ¿esta todo bien? ¿Cómo se supone que trabaje así?- se escuchó una voz.

-¡cayo de nuevo del techo!- gritó Naruto

Sasuke mira hacia arriba. En un hoyo hecho en el techo estaban mirando shino, kiba y... Haku extremadamente maquillado.

Desde los asientos….

-¿lo reviviste?- preguntó Tsunade agitando su puño frente a Jiraiya.

-Je je, sí; por ahora- sonrió Jiraiya.

Tsunade le dedicó su merecida mirada asesina.

¡cómo se supone que voy a trabajar con un desgraciado que vive desmayandose!- gritó Haku- ¡de donde vamos a sacar a un carismatico y sensible ovejero?

Todos miran a sasuke.

**Y asi me encontre como persoanje principal, reemplazando al argentino, como el carismatico y sensible ovejero. **

Sasuke estaba en el piso de arriba de su departamento. Había un escenario improvisado. Estaban Kiba, Neji, Naruto y Haku, tratando de practicar una obra.

Todos cantaban mal. la musica no cooncordaba con la letra de la canción y los aparatos estaban que explotaban.

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡Esto no funciona!- gritó Haku

Todos empiezan a gritar sus ideas para la nueva canción.

-Esuchen, tengo una idea (todos discutian) escuuuuchen...- pedía Sasuke, pero nadie lo oía- Neji, por qué no…?

Sasuke se acerca a Neji, hace unas cosas con las máquinas y toca una tonada.

Todos lo quedan mirando.

- encaja perfectamente!!- dijo Neji entusiasmado. La canción encajaba, por fin, con la letra.

Rock Lee de pronto se levanta de un salto de la cama en donde estaba.

-siii!! me encanta!! la llama de la juventud arde en el!! ¡Lo amo!

"¿Lo amo?" pensó Sasuke a punto de vomitar.

Todos lo quedan mirando feo.

-No piensen mal, sólo amo su talento- se excusó Rock Lee.

-lo sabia! Haku,- sonrió Naruto. ¿por qué no escriben la obra juntos?

A Haku le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo.

¿q-q-que? me voy!!- grita mientras se va dando un portazo.

-ahora tendrás que hacerlo tu- Naruto mira a sasuke.

-yo?- preguntsa Sasuke, sorprendido.

Corre al hoyito en el piso-techo (piso de esa pieza, techo de la suya) y empieza a bajar por una escalera.

Pero tienes que ayudarnos!! –grita Naruto- eres un bohemio revolucionario!!

-ni siquiera sé si soy un bohemio revolucionario- dijo Sasuke.

¿queee?- gritaron todos.

-no crees en la libertad?- preguntó Kiba.

-si- contestó Sasuke, algo sorprendido.

-belleza? –preguntó Rock Lee

-si – respondió Sasuke, desesperándose un poco por bajar la escalera.

-verdad?- preguntó Neji

-si!- farfulló Sasuke, ahora urgido.

-amor? –inquirió Naruto

-amor?-preguntó Sasuke- Por supuesto que creo en el amor. El amor lo es todo. El amor es como oxigeno, el amor es todo lo que necesitamos!! "no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto".

-lo sabia!- gritó Naruto, saltando en un pie- Si eres de los hijos de la revolucion!!

**Lo que habia que hacer era presentarnos ante Hatake Kakashi y convencerlo de que mi obra era buena. No era facil convencerlo, pero Naruto tenia un plan: me concederia una sesion de poesia privada con la favorita de Kakashi, Saquea; ella quedaria tan impresionada con mi poesia, que convenceria a Kakashi para poder hacer la obra. **

**Y asi, pusimos en marcha el plan y marchamos al Moulin Konoha. **

Se cerró el telón y todos corrían en el escenario para cambiar la escenografía.

Backstage

Sasuke corrió con todo lo que le daban las piernas para ir y cambiarse de vestuario. Esquivó a algunos extras que estaban trayendo los adornos, saltó sobre una viga que estaban moviendo y entró a los vestidores.

-Aj, aj, aj, ¿conocerán la palabra permiso?- pensó Sasuke en voz alta.

Pasó por un lugar en donde estaban todas las kunoichis esperando salir.

-Wow, estás muy linda- decía una que Sasuke no alcanzó a distinguir.

-¡Cómo te envidio!- decía otra.

Sasuke disimuladamente trató de ver a quién le hablaban, cuando chocó con alguien. Elevó la mirada, indiferente, y era Itachi.

-Vaya, vaya hermanito… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Me voy a cambiar, tarado- contestó Sasuke.

-¿Ya viste a la muchacha Haruno?- preguntó Itachi, haciéndole caso omiso a lo que decía Sasuke-. Sería una lástima que te pasara algo y no pudieras actuar, ¿verdad?

Y tras decir esto, Itachi se fue.

**Continuará…**

Sí, tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí, porque si lo cortaba más adelante hubiera sido peor. Juro que lo continúo pronto!

Wow, logré que alguien viera una película… Wii momento Emo del día. (foquita: ya, calmese no es para tanto…)

Y lo dice la exagerada matona. Sirve de algo y tráeme más hielo, ¿quieres?

(foquita: ush…)

Weno, con esto me despido. Muchas gracias por leer!

Atte:

Misao Vardamir


	4. Seducción

Sasuke se había terminado de cambiar. Estaba en un traje de gala (como Edward Elric en la película de Full Metal Alchemist).

-Menos mal que no tuve que tomarme el ajenjo- murmuró haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

(foquita: ¿harías el favor de explicar eso? No todos han visto la película, así que se más considerada. Yo: estaba a punto de explicarlo. Waa, arruinas mi narración!)

**Flashback**

Durante uno de los ensayos para la función…

-Ésta es la escena en donde tú, Sasuke, tomas ajenjo- dijo Jiraiya con una copita de un licor verde y feo en su mano. (N/A: para los que no sepan, el ajenjo es un licor)

Sasuke miró con odio la famosa copa.

-No lo haré- se negó.

-Lo harás- dijo Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo podría hacerlo si él no quiere- sugirió Itachi (banda sonora de El Padrino de música de fondo).

-Pensándolo mejor…lo haré "Itachi desgraciado"- dijo Sasuke.

-Bien, bien- sonrió Jiraiya.

Sasuke tomó la copa y estaba a punto de llevársela a los labios cuando Jiraiya lo detuvo.

-¡No, no, no, no!- gritó él, quitándole desesperado el susodicho objeto de cristal que no pienso mencionar más porque se roba el crédito de los personajes que sí actúan en vez de estar allí de mano en mano conteniendo alcohol- ¡Se me olvidó que es menor de edad!

Después del agotador ensayo, con Jiraiya quitándole la escena en donde Sasuke se emborracha…

-Suertudo- se quejó Naruto hacia Sasuke, sosteniendo una bandeja.

-Oh, sí; estar perseguido por mi hermano, tener que hacer un papel cursi en una obra que ni siquiera me gusta es tan divertido…- ironizó Sasuke.

-Por lo menos no tienes que ser el mayordomo de Ero-sennin y traerle su putrefacto café y que después se enoje- suspiró Naruto.

-Sería más fácil para ti si no confundieras el café instantáneo con tierra, baka- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Si es lo mismo! ¡Las dos porquerías saben igual!- lloraba Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Oye, ¿por qué no le pones el ajenjo en el café para que Ero-sennin se emborrache y nos largamos de aquí?- sugirió Sasuke.

-No puedo. Como ya no lo vamos a usar, Tsunade no baachan se lo tomó todo- farfulló Naruto.

-¿Quién es el imbécil que me trae el café? ¡Dije con azúcar! ¡Azúcar!- gritó Jiraiya.

-Lo más divertido de todo es que todavía no se da cuenta de que no es el azúcar, sino que es tierra- se burlo Naruto entre dientes, saliendo disparado a buscarle el café al director de la obra.

-Naruto…- iba a empezar a reclamar el sannin.

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé- lo cortó Naruto.

-No, estás despedido. Ten-ten, desde ahora tú me traes el café.

-Hai- aparece la susodicha, haciendo un gesto militar.

**End Flashback**

Se abrió el telón. Apareció un lugar grande con un escenario, una pista de baile y muchos asientos. El lugar estaba lleno de gente.

Aparecen Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Kiba, todos vestids de gala, escondidos detrás de sus sombreros y yendo a sentarse a unos asientos en balcones.

-Ya burlamos a Kakashi- dijo contento Naruto.

Aparece Kakashi, vestido tambié de gala, con una chaqueta verde y pantalones negros.

-¡Bienvenidos al Moulin Konoha!- gritó emocionado, cerrando el único ojo visible.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y se abrió una compuerta en el techo, de donde bajó una mujer que al principio no pudieron ver bien, subida en un columpio, con un montón de papelitos cayendo a su alrededor. Estaba vestida con esos típicos trajes de brodway; como un traje de gala de hombre, pero abajo, en vez de pantalones, medias. Ah, y un sombrero.

-Es ella, el diamante deslumbrante de Kakashi- le susurró Naruto a Sasuke.

-"Sugoii"- pensó Sasuke

The French are glad to die for love/Los franceses están orugllosos de morir por amor  
They delight in fighting duels/les encanta batirse a duelos  
But I prefer a man who lives/Pero prefiero a un hombre que viva  
And gives expensive jewels/y que dé joyas caras

**Pero alguien más iba a ver a Sakura esa noche; el duque.**

Aparece Sai junto con Kabuto y se van a sentar cerca de donde estaban Sasuke y los demás; contemplando a Sakura.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental/un beso en la mano puede ser continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend/pero los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una chica  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental/un beso puede ser grande, pero eso no paga la renta  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your/de tu humilde departamento o alimentar a tu  
pussy cat/gatito

Sakura se balanceó en el columpio por sobre todos los que la miraban. Después bajó y comenzó a bailar en la pista de baile, con las demás bailarinas haciñendole coro.

Men grow cold as girls grow old/los hombres crecen viejos como las chicas crecen viejas  
And we all lose our charms in the end/y todos perdemos nuestros encantos al final  
But square-cut or pear-shaped/pero de forma cuadrada o en forma de pera  
These rocks don't lose their shape/estas piedras no pierden su forma  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend/los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una chica 

Las bailarinas levantan a Sakura

...Tiffany... 

La bajan y la vuelven a subir.

…Cartier…

La vuelven a bajar

Cause we are living in a material world/porque vivimos en un mundo material  
And I am a material girl/y yo soy una chica material

Cantan Sakura y las bailarinas.

Ah   
Come and get me, boys/vengan y tómenme, muchachos

Todos en la pista tomaron a Sakura y la levantaron (como a los rockeros que se tiran al público en sus conciertos y el publico los mueve)

Black Star, Ross Cole

Talk to me, Hatake Kakashi, tell me all about it!-¡Háblame, Hatake Kakashi, cuéntamelo todo!

Aparece Kakashi y ambos se suben a una tarima

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer/Podría llegar el momento en que uno necesite un abogado

Kakashi y las bailarinas:

But diamonds are a girl's best friend/pero los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una chica

Sakura:

There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer/podría llegar el momento en que un empleado cabeza dura

Kakashi y las bailarinas:

Thinks you're awful nice/piense que eres asquerosamente linda

Sakura

But get that ice or else no dice/pero consigue ese hielo o no hay dado

Bailarinas:

He's your guy when stocks are high/aquí está tu hombre cuando tu presupuesto es alto  
But beware when they start to descend/pero cuidado cuando empiecen a bajar  
Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best/Ooo…Los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una chica  
Diamonds are a girls best/los diamantes son los mejores amigos

Diamonds are a girls best friend/los diamantes son los mejores amigos

LLegaron bailarinas que cubireron a Sakura y a Kakashi. Sakura aprovechó de empezar a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Cómo es el duque? ¿Invertirá?- preguntó Sakura.

-Contigo… ¿cómo podría resisitirse?- contestó Kakashi.

-¿Quién es, Kakashi?- preguntó Sakura, empezándo a cambiarse de traje.

-Espera, déjame ver- Kakashi se asomó y buscó a Sai con la mirada.

Naruto estaba caminando y chocó con el duque, derramándole su trago.

-¡Gomenasai!- gritó Naruto, limpiando a Sai con una servilleta.

-Es el que Naruto está limpiando con una servilleta, no me preguntes por qué.

-Déjame ver…-ahora Sakura se asomó entre las bailarinas.

-Limpiate tú, cerdo burgués. ¡Dattebayo!- gritó Naruto, tirándole encima la servilleta a Sai.

Kabuto apareció de pronto, hizo su movimiento de lentes y apuntó a Naruto con una pistola.

-A, je je. Adiós- salió corriendo y se encontró con Sasuke- ¡Tienes que estar presentable para Sakura, dattebayo! ¡Límpiate, sucio!- sacó otra servilleta y se la restregó en la cara.

Sakura vio la cara de Sasuke después de que se pudo librar del ataque del pañuelo.

-¡Oh, lo veo! ¿Cuál es su tipo? ¿Chispeante y burbujeante?- preguntó Sakura, chillando un- ¿Flor otoñal?- preguntó con una voz más seductora- ¿O fogosa y salvaje?- gruñó.

-Yo diría… Fogosa y salvaje.

-Bueno, hora del gran final-sonrió Sakura.

Salió de entre las bailarinas con un traje rosado pálido.

Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!/porque ahí es cuando esos flojos vuelven con sus esposas  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend/los diamantes son el major amigo de una chica

Se fue a los balcones y apareció frente a Sasuke.

-Creo que me estaba esperando- murmuró Sakura, ebozando una sonrisa seductora.

-Sí, sí- asintió Sasuke.

-¡Me temo que la dama decide!- gritó Sakura hacia el público. Después le extendió la mano a Sasuke para que fueran a bailar. Sai miró a Saske con odio.

Sasuke se quedó congelado, sin saber qué hacer. Naruto no había mencionado eso.

-¡Vamos, tedivertirás- lo animó Sakura, tirándolo del brazo.

La música empezó a sonar. Sakura arrastraba a un Sasuke tieso a la pista de baile.

Sasuke no se movía mucho, era Sakura la que bailaba alrededor de él. No entendía absolutamente nada.

-Ese duque de verdad sabe bailar- murmuró Kakashi

Las bailarinas del fondo, entre ellas Ino, Hinata y Ten-ten. Ino y Ten-ten estaban con vestidos y Hinata estaba vestida de bailarina árabe. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, algo sonrojada.

-¿Hinata-chan baila?- pensó Naruto en voz alta. Menos mal que el público no lo oyó.

-Naruto, concéntrate- le reclamó Kiba.

-Baila muy bien- felicitó Sakura a Sasuke.

-Gracias…Esperaba que después de esto podríamos tener nuestra sesión de…poesía- titubeó Sasuke, dando una vuelta.

(N/A: estas comillas que vienen no son pensamientos, son para ironizar)

-Oh, sí… Poesía… Me encanta un poco de "poesía" después de la cena- rió Sakura-. ¡Sujeta tu sombrero!- le dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura no le hizo caso y elevó la pierna, como las otras bailarinas que estaban en la pista de baile.

Se ve una escena panorámica de Paris. En un rincón estaba la torre Eaiffel y en el oootro lado estaba un edificio con luz, el Moulin Konoha. Del techo se veía como un montón de sombreros salían volando del edificio.

Diamonds/Los diamantes

Diamonds/Los diamantes

Cantaba Sakura, de vuelta en el columpio y todos, en especial Sai, Sasuke y Kakashi la observaban. Éste último la miraba con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

Square shape or pear shape/de forma cuadrada o en forma de pera

This rocks don't lose their shape

Diamonds are a girl's…best…/los diamantes son el mejor amigo…de una…

Sakura de pronto empezó a jadear. No pudo terminar la canción, el sudor caía por su frente y ella empezaba a caer hacia atrás. No podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba…

Cayó del columpio, desmayada. Kakashi gritó aterrorizado y todos creyeron lo peor, hasta que de entre la gente, apareció Itachi, con Sakura inconsciente en sus brazos.

Salió de la pista de baile y todo quedó en silencio.

-La asustaron…-dijo Kakashi, tratando de rellenar.

Todo el público contestó con un ohhhhhh.

-¡Pero hay unas solitarias bailarinas del Moulin Konoha que buscan una pareja o dos! ¡A bailar!- gritó Kakashi, disimulando.

Ahora todos gritaron con un: ¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!

Ino y Ten-ten estaban saliendo también de la pista de baile, viendo cómo Itachi cargaba a Sakura.

-Parece que el duque no va a tener lo que quiere esta noche- dijo Ino.

-No seas mala, Ino-le reclamó Ten-ten.

-Se pondrá bien- decía el doctor- sólo tiene que descansar.

Sakura estaba semiconsciente en una camilla. Temari estaba con una expresión preocupada junto a ella.

-Estos…trajes tontos-resopló Sakura tratando de sonreír.

-¡Váyanse a "alegrar" a unos caballeros, damas!-le gritó el doctor a Ino y a Ten-ten, que estaban espiando.

Se cerró el telón. Al volver a abrirse, aparecía Temari ajustándole el corsé a Sakura. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo muy bonito que en realidad la favorecía.

-Cálmate, Sakura-le decía Temari-. Dale al duque lo que quiere y podrás brillar en los mejores escenarios de europa.

-Y volar libre y ser una estrella…-suspiró Sakura.

-Patito, ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Kakashi, entrando apurado al camarín en donde Sakura se estaba cambiando.

-Sólo un desmayo. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó modelando.

-Excelente, mi fresa. El duque no podrá resistirse y nosotros tendremos nuestro show bohemio. ¡El show debe continuar!

Afuera del Moulin Konoha, en la mejor habitación; un edificio entero con forma de elefante, decorado con motivos hindúes.

Adentro había una cama y una mesa con un balde lleno de hielo y una botella de champaña. Sasuke esperaba a Sakura, cuando de pronto, ella entró.

-Mi querido duque, ¿no quiere un poco de champaña?- preguntó Sakura, tomando la botella.

-No… La verdad es que me gusta ir directo al grano…- contestó Sasuke.

Sakura devolvió de golpe la botella al balde y miró a Sasuke con una cara extraña.

-Muy bien-contestó y se recostó en la cama.

Sasuke empezó a titubear. Se quedó sin palabras y no podía recitar.

-Perdona-se disculpó- es que soy de los que necesitan inspirarse.

-Oh, yo te ayudo-susurró Sakura, acercándose a Sasuke y acariciándolo.

-¡No!-dijo Sasuke alejándose de ella. Y empezó a recitar- El cielo…

-¡Oh, eso es lo que quieres!- suspiró Sakura- "Poesía", ¿eh? Palabras…

Sasuke no entendió muy bien y siguió.

-Con sus aves y…

-¡Oh, sí, no pares, no pares!- gritaba Sakura recostada en el suelo.

-"No, cambio de planes"-pensó Sasuke- Es un poco curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?- preguntó Sakura dejando de revolcarse.

-Este sentimiento interior-contestó Sasuke-. No soy de los que pueden ocultarlo fácilmente. No tengo mucho dinero, pero si lo tuviera, compraría una gran casa donde pudiéramos vivir juntos…

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke, extrañada.

Cantaba Sasuke.

Para Sakura todo cambió. Ya no era tener que seducir al duque para conseguir algo. Más bien era escuchar a alguien tierno decir cosas de ella. La atmósfera hindú del elefante cambió y le pareció estar de noche en las calles de París, con la luna y las estrellas brillando.

Se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso.


	5. Qué Maravillosa es la vida

bWaaaaa! Perdon por dejar la ultima parte inconclusa y media rara, pero ahora la voy a mejorar. Sí, señores, la versión 2.0 dattebayo!

(foquita: ves? Por tu cabeza dura hiciste mal un capitulo CLAVE! Yo: todos son C-L-A-V-E, por algo los pongo, o si no no valdria la pena).

Foquita le pega a Misao con un sartén. (foquita: baka! Ahora tengo que comprar un sartén nuevo).

No se sabe cómo, pero Misao está conciente para decir: Naruto no me pertenece y ya se saben el resto.

A seguir!

Sasuke no podía concentrarse. Necesitaba encontrar algún poema dentro de su cabeza y Sakura al parecer se estaba aburriendo. Hasta que se le ocurrió:

My gift is my song/mi regalo es mi cación  
And this one's for you/y ésta es para ti  
And you can tell everybody/y le puedes decir a cualquiera  
That this is your song/que ésta es tu cación  
It maybe quite simple/y quizá sea muy simple  
But now that it's done/pero ahora que que está hecha…  
Hope you don't mind//espero que no te importe  
I hope you don't mind/espero que no te importe  
That I put down in words/que exprese en palabras  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world/qué maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo

Para Sakura todo cambió. Ya no era tener que seducir al duque para conseguir algo. Más bien era escuchar a alguien tierno decir cosas de ella. La atmósfera hindú del elefante cambió y le pareció estar de noche en las calles de París, con la luna y las estrellas brillando. 

Sat on the roof/me senté en el tejado

And I kicked off the moss/y pateé el musgo  
Well some of the verses well/bueno, alguns de estos versos, bueno  
They got me quite cross/me tienen algo molesto  
But the sun's been kind/pero el sol ha sido amable  
While I wrote this song/mientras escribía esta canción  
It's for people like you that/es por gente como tú  
Keep it turned on/que lo mantienen encendido  
So excuse me for forgetting/así que perdoname por olvidarme  
But these things I do/pero estas cosas hago  
You see I've forgotten/mira que he olvidado  
If they're green or they're blue/si son verdes o azules  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean/de cualquier manera la cosa es que bueno, la verdad quiero decir  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen/los tuyos son los ojos más lindos que he visto  
And you can tell everybody/y le puedes decir a cualquiera

Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella, porque él de verdad quería. Sakura no se resistió; estaba feliz, pero vale decir confundida. 

This is your song/que esta es tu cancion  
It may be quite simple/puede ser muy sencilla  
But now that it's done/pero ahora que está hecha  
I hope you don't mind/espero que no te importe  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/espero que o te importe que exprese en palabras  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world/qué maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo  
I hope you don't mind/espero que no te importe  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/espero que no te importe que exprese en palabras  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world/qué maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo.

Se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, todavía sosteniendo a Sakura.

Una suave música de fondo empezó a sonar y el ambiente hindú volvió.

-Oh, creo que me he enamorado de un maravilloso y talentoso duque…-susurró Sakura, acercándose de nuevo a Sasuke para darle otro beso.

-¿Duque? No soy un duque…soy un escritor-murmuró Sasuke.

La música de fondo se cortó y Sakura miró a Sasuke con terror.

-¿Un escritor?- preguntó espantada, alejándose de Sasuke.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó él.

-Oh, no me digas que eres uno de esos talentosos pero pobres escritores de Naruto!- farfulló Sakura, desesperándose.

-Em…Sí- sonrió Sasuke.

-No! Tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente! Si el duque nos encuentra…-Sakura corre hacia la puerta y la abre. Afuera estaban Sai, Kabuto y Kakahsi- ¡El duque! Corre! Escóndete!

Sasuke no necesitó una petición por escrito. Iba a correr cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Kakashi. Sasuke no encontró otra que esconderse detrás de Sakura!

-Sakura! Estás presentable para el duque?- preugntó Kakashi, con Saii y Kabuto entrando detrás de él.

-Mi querido duque, lamento haberlo hecho esperar. Es un placer tenerlo aquí- murmuró Sakura poniendo una pose sexy que tapaba a Sasuke.

-El placer, me temo que será solo mío- sonrió Sai.

-Bueno, los dejo- sonrió Kakashi, tironeando a Kabuto afuera de la pieza.

Aprovechando el momento, Sasuke corrió a la mesita donde estaba la champaña.

-Bueno, querida, después de tu esfuerzo allá en el escenario de seguro necesitarás un trago- dijo Sai lyendo a buscar champaña.

-NO! Gritó Sakura.

Sai la miró raro.

-Yo se lo que quieres- murmuró Sakura abrazando a Sai- VETE! Susurró a Sasuke.

Sasuke se fue a la puerta. Sai iba a mirar cuando Sakura volvió a gritar.

-NO! No te gusta la vista?- preugnto fingiendo una sonrisa y apuntando a la enorme ventana.

-Sí linda-sonrió con desprecio y fue a besarla. Sasuke trató de abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con Kabuto mirando aburridamente hacia un lado. Tuvo que irse de nuevo debajo de la mesita.

-que fue ese ruido?- Sai volteó de nuevo a la susodicha cosa de madera con cuatro patas.

-Duque! Usted no entiende mis sentimientos!- gritó Sakura tirándose a la cama- No puede entender los sentimientos de una mujer! Son tan frágiles!- sollozó de mentiritas.

Sakura se levantó, abrazó de nuevo a Sai. Sasuke iba a esconderse debajo de la cama cuando Sai casi lo ve.

-Es un poco curioso-dijo Sakura.

-Qué? Preugntó Sai.

-Este sentimiento interior- dijo Sakura, mirando a Sasuke que le recitaba el poema por debajo de la mesa para que ella lo dijera- NO soy de los que fácilmente…-sasuke esconde su cara entre las manos (N/A: como en la era del hielo el on ta bebe? Aquí ta!)-pueden esconderlo.

-Sai voltea.

-No tengo mucho dinero!- sakura se tiró al piso- pero si lo tuvera compraría una casa grande en donde podamos vivir tú y yo. Espero que no te importe…-dijo levantándose- espero que no te importe que exprese en palabras… Qué maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo.

Sai contempló a Sakura mientras que en sus ojos sus pupilas se tornaron corazones (N/A: la magia del cine)

Sai contempló a Sakura y le susurró algo al oído.

-No, duque; debemos esperar al estreno- lo empujó a la salida- pero mañana cenaremos juntos- lo empujó hacia afuera.

Sakura se apoyó aliviada en la puerta. Suspiró y miró con odio a Sasuke.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si nos descubren…?- suspiró Sakura.

Pero no pudo continuar. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente hasta el punto en que cayó desmayada. Por reflejo, Sasuke la agarró y la dejó en la cama. El único problema fue, que con el peso de Sakura, él cayó sobre ella.

-Olvidé mi sombrero- dijo entrando Sai- ¿Qué está pasando?- los miró con mucho enojo.

-Em…estábamos…-balbuceó Sasuke.

-Ah, duque. Estabamos ensayando- dijo Sakura volviendo a nuestro mundo de repente.

- Ja! Espera que te crea que en esta habitación, a mitad de la noche y con esa ropa estén ensayando?

-Oh, no; problemas!- dijo Naruto a los demás.

Estaba colgando del techo mirando por la ventana, con los demás sujetándolo.

-Suéltenme!- dijo.

Más que aliviados, Kiba, Neji y Rock Lee lo soltaron. Cayó justo dentro del elefante.

-Cómo está el ensayo?- dijo entrando apresuradamente.

De pronto los demás entraron.

-¿Quiere un café?- preguntó Rock Lee (N/A: Jiraiya frunció el ceño desde el público)

Y todos acosaron al duque con preguntas.

-Juguemos a espiar….-canturreó Kakashi mirando por el telescopio. Miró dentro del elefante y se encontró con que estaban todos los bohemios ahí metidos, con el duque mareado de tanto acoso y Sakura tratando de hablarle entremedio- No!

-Duque lo lamento mucho!- gritó Kakashi entrando a la pieza en donde estaban todos.

-Está bien, Kakashi. El duque nos descubrió. Me di cuenta de que había tanto por hacer así que llamé a un ensayo de emergencia. Por lo que el duque ha decidido invertir- interrumpió Sakura.

-Invertir? Invertir!- dijo ilusionado Kakashi- Dónde está Haku?

-Haku se fue!- sonrió desesperado Naruto.

-Qué?

-Pero tenemos a Sasuke!- trató de excusarse Naruto.

-¿Cuál es la historia?- interrumpió Sai.

-Perdón?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Si voy a invertir, tengo que saber la historia.

Todos miran a Sasuke, quien estaba más asustado que cualquiera.

-Bueeeeno, la historia sucede en…sucede en…

-En suiza!- gritó Naruto acordandose de su horrible obra hecha por Haku

-En la india!- lo contradijo Sasuke.

-Se trata de que a la INDIA- mira a Naruto-, llega un malvado maharajá (N/A: un rey de por ahí) que se apodera del reino. Entonces la más hermosa cortesana del reino- mira a Sakura con una leve sonrisa y la apunta- debe conquistar al maharajá para salvar el reino. Pero en el camino se encuentra con un…un…- ve una sítara en un rincón- músico que toca la sítara (N/A lo saqué textualmente de la película. Cómo se le llama al tipo que toca la sítara)- y se enamora de él, porque…estaba vestido para una obra. Sí…eso.

-Y yo seré el que toca la sítara!- gritó Rock Lee.

-Y toca una sítara mágica que sólo dice la verdad- continuó Sasuke.

-Y yo seré la sítara!- saltó naruto.

-Y yo el malvado maharajá!- dijo Kakashi

-Nadie lo haría como tú- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo… La cortesana y el músico fueron separados por un plan malvado-siguió sasuke.

-Pero ella oye la canción del músico- interrumpió Sakura.

-Y al final su amor es demasiado fuerte- siguió sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura y ella le sonrió de vuelta-. Entonces, la canción del músico los ayudó a derrotar al malvado.

-Y al final alguien muere?- pregunta Sai esperanzado.

-Eh, sí- respondió Sasuke con sonrisita nerviosa.

-Entonces, qué piensa duque?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, con la misma sonrisita nerviosa de Sasuke.

-En general, me gusta- aprobó Sai

Todos saltaron de alegría, pero el más feliz de todos, era Sasuke.

**Los bohemios estaban de fiesta, pero en lo único que yo podía pensar era en ella…**

Todos festejaban. Andaban borrachos (N/A: actuando eso sí) y, bueno, todo lo que se supone que se hace en una fiesta.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, que daba justo al elefante en donde había estado con Sakura.

Sakura estaba aún en el elefante. Todos se habían ido y ella se había quedado sola para quitarse la maraña de preguntas en su cabeza. Se acercó a la enorme ventana (que tenía una escalera hacia la cima del elefante, que era como un mirador, en donde se podía observar todo parís) y luego se puso a cantar:

I follow the night/ yo sigo la noche  
Can´t stand the light/ no puedo soportar la luz  
When will I begin/ cuando empezaré  
To live again?/ a vivir de Nuevo?

One day I´ll fly away/ un día volaré lejos  
Leave all this to yesterday/ dejar todo esto para el ayer  
What more could your Love do for me?/ que más podría tu amor hacer por mí?  
When will Love be through with me/ cuándo el amor estara listo conmigo?

Why live life from dream to dream?/ por qué vivir la vida de sueño en sueño?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends/ y temer al día en que sonar termine

Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sasuk la ocntempló desde la ventana y salió de su habitación.

One day I´ll fly away/ un día volaré lejos  
Leave all this to yesterday/ dejar todo esto para el ayer  
Why live life from dream to dream?/ por qué viviir la vida de sueño en sueño?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends/ y temer al día en que sonar termine

One day I´ll fly away/ un día volaré lejos  
Fly, fly away/ volar, vlolar lejos.

-Perdón- la interrumpió Sasuke.

-Ah! Hola- lo saludó Sakura sobresaltada.

-Bueno, sólo quería agradecerte por ayudarme a conseguir este trabajo y… preguntarte si lo que me dijiste hace un rato…que me amabas… ¿Era una actuación?- preugntó.

-Ah, eso. Sí, por supuesto- sonrió Sakura.

-Ah, bueno es que de verdad pené que…

-¿Qué te amaba?- lo interrumpió Sakura- no, yo no puedo amar- sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Una vida sin amor? ¡Pero eso es horrible!- dijo Sasuke.

-No, vivir en la calle, eso es terrible- lo contradijo Sakura.

Sasuke  
Love is a many splendored thing/ el amore s una cosa muy esplendorosa  
Love lifts us up where we belong/ el amore s lo que nos eleva a donde pertenecemos  
All you need is love/ todo lo que necesitas es amor  
Sakura  
Please don´t start that again/ Por favour no empieces eso de Nuevo

Ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras y Sasuke corrió y se puso en frente de ella.

Sasuke  
All you need is love/ todo lo que necesitas es amor  
Sakura  
A girl has got to eat/ una chica tiene que comer  
Sasuke  
All you need is love/ todo lo que necesitas es amor  
Sakura  
She´ll end up on the street/ ella terminaría en la calle1  
Sasuke  
All you need is love/ todo lo que necesitas es amor  
Sakura  
Love is just a game/ el amore s solo un juego  
Sasuke  
I was made for loving you baby/ yo fui hecho para amarte  
You were made for loving me/ tu fuiste hecha para amarme  
Sakura  
The only way of loving me baby/ la única forma de amarme  
Is to pay a lovely fee/ es pagar una Linda cuenta  
Sasuke  
Just one night/ solo una noche  
Give me just one night/ dame tan solo una noche  
Sakura  
There´s no way/no hay manera  
Cause you can´t pay/ porque no puedes pagar  
Sasuke  
In the name of love/ en el nombre del amor  
One night in the name of love/ una noche en el nombre del amor  
Sakura  
You crazy fool/ Tú loco tonto  
I won´t give in to you/ no me dare ante ti  
Sasuke  
Don´t leave me this way/ no me dejes así  
I can´t survive without your sweet love/ no puedo sobrevivir sin tu dulce amor  
Oh baby don´t leave me this way/ no me dejes así  
Sakura  
You think that people would have enough of silly love songs/ tú crees que la gente tiene suficiente con tontas canciones de amor  
Sasuke  
I look around me and I see it isn´t so, oh no/ veo alrededor mio y veo que no es así, no  
Sakura  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs/ algunos quieren llenar el mundo con tontas canciones de amor  
Sasuke  
Well what´s wrong with that/ bueno, qué tiene de malo eso  
I like to know/ me gustaría saber  
Cause here I go again/ porque aquí voy de neuvo 

Salta al barandal del mirador y extiende los brazos, recibiendo todo el viento 

Love lifts us up where we belong/ el amor nos eleva a donde pertenecemos

Where the eagles fly/ donde las aguilas vuelan  
On a mountain high/ en lo alto de una montaña  
Sakura

Get down!/ bajate de ahí!  
Love makes us act like we are fools/ el amor nosh ace actuar como si fueramos tontos  
Throw our lives away/ tirar nuestras vidas aparte  
For one happy day/ por un día feliz  
Sasuke  
We can be heroes/ podemos ser héroes  
Just for one day/ solo por un día  
Sakura

Bajó las escaleras.

You, you will be mean/ tú, tú serás malo  
Sasuke, siguiéndola  
No I won´t/ no lo seré  
Sakura  
And I, I´ll drink all the time/ y yo, yo beberé todo el tiempo  
Sasuke  
We should be lovers/ deberíamos ser amantes  
Sakura  
We can´t do that/no podemos hacer eso  
Sasuke  
We should be lovers/ deberíamos ser amantes  
And that´s a fact/ y eso es un hecho  
Sakura  
No nothing would keep us together/ no, nada nos mantendría juntos  
Sasuke  
We could steal time/ podemos robar tiempo  
Sasuke y Sakura  
Just for one day/ solo por un día  
We can be heroes/podemos ser héroes  
Forever and ever/ por siempre y para siempre  
We can be heroes/ podemos ser heroes  
Forever and ever / por siempre y para siempre  
We can be heroes/ podemos ser héroes  
Sasuke  
Just because I, and I will always love you/ solo porque yo y yo siempre te amaré  
Sakura  
I only can´t help/ solo no puedo evitar  
Sasuke y Sakura  
Loving You/ amarte  
Sakura  
How wonderful life is now/ qué maravillosa es la vida ahora  
Sasuke y Sakura  
You´re in the world/ que estás en el mundo.

Y una vez más, se juntaron en un cálido beso. Porque ambos se amaban y nada los separaría.

**Continuará….**

Perdón por no continuar! Pero culpen al colegio que manda tanta cosa. Bueno, aquí está este capitulo y continuará poniéndose cada vez mejor. Gracias por los reviews!


	6. Pase lo que pase

¡Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo! Gomenasai, gomenasai! Pero bueno aquí está. ¡Es el colegio lo juro!

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos. Kakashi estaba sobre una tarima, hablando por debajo de la máscara.

-Y por fin podremos convertir el Moulin Konoha en…- una enorme bola de acero atraviesa la pared. Kakashi sale de entre los escombros-. ¡Un teatro!

Todos aplauden. Sakura y Sasuke se daban unas miradas de vez en cuando.

Mientras que ensayaban, Sakura y Sai observaban en unas sillas (N/A: de esas típicas de director de cine).

-Disculpe… -interrumpió Sasuke. Con eso Sai se puso furibundo y Sakura sonrió para sus adentros-. Madmoiselle Sakura, la escena de "los amantes se verán en la humilde morada del músico" no está terminada. ¿Podríamos discutirla esta noche?

-Pero amor –contradijo el duque-. Tenía programada una cena en la torre gótica…

-¡Mi querido duque! Esa escena es la más importante en toda la producción. La escena de los amantes se verán en la humilde morada del músico se mejorará hasta que esté completamente satisfecha –concluyó.

Con esto, Sakura se fue, seguida por Sasuke.

-¡Muy bien! –decìa Kakashi-. Mañana practicaremos a nueva escena: los amantes son descubiertos-. Después, Kakashi se acercó a Sai-. ¿Está todo bien, duque?

-¡No! ¡La tenía invitada a cenar, pero está todo el rato con ese maldito escritor!

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Estaban Sakura y Sasuke juntos.

-No se preocupe –lo tranquilizó-. Hablaré con ella e insistiré en que se tome la noche libre.

-Entonces esta noche a las ocho –sentenció Sai.

Sasuke tenía a Sakura arrinconada contra la pared, ambos sumidos en un profundo beso.

-Basta, basta; nos verán –dijo Sakura.

-¿Irás a verme? –preguntó Sasuke con los labios llenos de lápiz labial.

-Sí –sonrió Sakura.

-¿A las ocho?

-A las ocho.

Sasuke se alejó corriendo. De pronto apareció Kakashi.

-¿Estás loca? –la sobresaltó-. El duque tiene los papeles del Moulin Konoha…

**Flash Back**

Sai estaba firmando unos papeles.

-Listo, Hatake. Este contrato establece que yo financiaré el proyecto para que esta cosa se transforme en un teatro Pero también me da exclusividad con la señorita Haruno Sakura. Ahora, deme los papeles del Moulin Konoha.

-Pero duque…

-No es que sea celoso… ¡Es que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas! Además, necesito algo para asegurarme de que no estoy haciendo una tontería. Y si hacen algo extraño… mi criado Kabuto…

Aparece Kabuto, mueve sus lentes y saca una pistola

-Los hará reaccionar de la única forma en que ustedes, criaturas del bajo mundo, entienden.

Kakashi suspiró y firmó los papeles.

**End Flash Back**

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Sólo estabamos… -trató de excusarse Sakura.

-¡Los vi juntos! –gritó Kakashi.

-Es sólo un capricho… No es nada…

-El capricho debe terminar.

Kakashi se alejó. Sakura comenzó a caminar con el corazón destrozado.

_Nunca me había sentido así…_

Se empezó a sentir mareada. Tosía y tosía mientras que el dolor en su pecho aumentaba. La habitación empezó a girar y ella cayó desmayada.

-Se pondrá bien, ¿doctor? –preguntó Temari.

-No voy a mentirles –contestó Shikamaru-. Madmoiselle Sakura morirá.

-¿Mi gorrioncito morirá? –preugntó Kakashi, sin poder creerlo.

Sai esperaba en la torre gótica y Sasuke esperaba en su habitación del hotel mirando a la ventana. Sakura nunca asistió, ni con Sasuke ni con Sai.

-¿Por qué no viniste anoche? –pregunto Sasuke por enésima vez.

-Ya te lo dije –contestó Sakura, quien estaba en su cama vestida con una bata rosa-, estaba enferma.

-No quiero que duermas con el duque.

-Lo sabía, estás celoso –se enojó Sakura.

Ella se acercó a la ventana.

-No, no. Mira, escribiré una canción y cada vez que la tararee o que la cante, sabrás que te amo –dijo abrazándola y besándola en el cuello.

Y tras decir esto, comenzó a cantar:

Never knew I could feel like this /Nunca supe que podia sentirme así  
Like I've never seen the sky before /como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes  
I want to vanish inside your kiss /quiero desaparecer en tu beso  
Every day i'm loving you more than this /cada día te amo más que esto  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings /escucha a mi corazón, ¿puedes oírlo cantar?  
Telling me to give you everything /diciéndome que te de todo  
Seasons may change, winter to spring /las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera  
But I love you until the end of time/ pero tea mo hasta el final del tiempo

Come what may/ pase lo que pase  
Come what may/ pase lo que pase  
I will love you until my dying day/ te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte

Sakura sonrió y canto:

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place/ de pronto el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace/ de pronto se mueve una tan perfecta gracia 

Y Sasuke la acompaña

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste/ de pronto Ia vida no parece un desperdicio  
It all revolves around you/ todo gira alrededor de ti  
And there's no mountain too high/ y no hay montaña tan alta  
No river too wide/ un río tan salvaje  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side/ canta esta canción y estaré a tu lado  
Storm clouds may gather/ nubes de tormenta pueden juntarse  
And stars may collide/ y las estrellas pueden colisionar  
But I love you until the end of time/ pero tea mo hasta el final del tiempo 

Come what may/ pase lo que pase  
Come what may/ pase lo que pase  
I will love you until my dying day/ te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte

Oh, come what may, come what may/ oh, pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase  
I will love you, I will love you/ te amré, te amaré  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place/ de pronto el mundo parece un lugar tan perfecto

Come what may/ pase lo que pase  
Come what may/ pase lo que pase  
I will love you until my dying day/ te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte

Pasaron los días. Los ensayos y las salidas a escondidas. Incluso una tarde en que Sakura y Sai salieron de pic-nic, Sasuke los acompañó y se las arregñó para estar con Sakura mientras el duque se distraía con una rana.

Los ensayos pasaron con Rock Lee desmayandose y Kakashi alegando hasta el cansancio. Hasta que por fin, el final.

Habían terminado la obra y estaban listos para presentarla. El final terminaba con que Sakura se quedaba con el músico y terminaban cantando la canción que Sasuke compuso para ella.

-Qué final más estúpido –dijo Ino, acercándose a Sai-. ¿Por qué alguien eligiría a un músico pobre al lado de un maharajá?

-No me gusta este final –dijo Sai.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Kakashi.

-¿Por qué alguien eligiría a un músico al lado de un maharajá?

-¡Por que ella no te ama! –gritó Sasuke.

Todos lo quedaron mirando.

-A él –corrigió- a él.

-Aj, todos están tratando horriblemente al duque –interrumpió Sakura-. El final se cambiará y nosotros… tendremos una cena en la torre, ¿qué te parece? –le guiñó el ojo a Sai.

-El final se cambiará y se quitará la canción de los amantes. Se cambiará todo y se presentará mañana –terminó Sai.

Continuará….

¡Perdón! Lo continuaré muy pronto, lo juro. Y perdón por la traducción de la canción pero estaba un poco apurada. Mattane.


	7. Verdades y Mentiras

Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo! Tuve muchisimos problemas de diversos tipos y mas encima la foca queria vacaciones. Diria que eso es algo digno de contar asi que aquí va la historia antes de la conti

-¿Foca, a dónde vas?

(La foca ya se iba del estudio con maleta y todo)

-¡De vacaciones! –sonrió saliendo.

Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero al final se me ocurrió la gran idea:

-¡Itachi, fuiste contratado como el suplente de la foca! ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido!

-¿Y qué es lo primero que harás?

Itachi se me acerca y me susurra algo al oído.

Se escuchan ruidos de vidrios quebrándose, taladros, cierras electricas… Bueno, me entienden.

-¿Qué está pasando? –gritó la foquita entrando de nuevo.

-Nada –contesté yo pateando a Itachi debajo de una mesa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se me quedó el boleto del avión. ¿Acaso me voy y todo se desmorona? –

Suena el reloj del estudio. Son las ocho-. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERDÍ EL AVIOOOOOOON!

(no entraré en mayores detalles sobre la furia de la foquita, por el atraso disculpen, sigan con la historia)

Sasuke narrando:

Y así, Sakura fue a sacrificarse, mientras que a todos los demás nos queda esperar.

Todos estaban reunidos en la pista de baile haciendo su vida social. El único que estaba callado era Sasuke, hasta que Ino se le acercó.

-No te mortifiques, Shakespiere –le dijo muy seductora-. Tendrás tu final después de que el duque tenga su final…

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Sasuke, empujándola.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearla en un arranque de furia, cuando Rock Lee interrumpió.

-Ino, cálmate –le susurró en el oído-. Y tú –se dirigió a Sasuke- nunca te enamores de una mujer que se vende. ¡Siempre termina MAL! –Todo quedó en silencio hasta que avanzó al centro de la pista de baile y continuó-: Tenemos un tango en Argentina que cuenta la historia de una cortesana –Ino apareció en la pista de baile.

La música del tango comenzó a sonar y junto con ella, Rock Lee narraba mientras que bailaba el tango con Ino.

Primero, hubo deseo.

Después, sospecha.

Ira, traición.

Los celos, sí los celos…

Will drive you!/Te dejarán

Will drive you!/Te dejarán

Will drive you!/Te dejarán

MAD!/LOCO!

ROXANNE

You don't have to put on that red light/No tienes que ponerte esa luz roja

Walk the streets for money/caminar las calles por dinero

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right/no te importa si está mal o si está bien

ROXANNE

You don't have to wear that dress tonight/no tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche

ROXANNE

You don't have to sell your body to the night/No tienes que venderle tu cuerpo a la noche

(Sasuke)

His eyes upon your face/Sus ojos sobre tu cara

His hand upon your hand/Su mano sobre tu mano

His lips caress your skin/Sus labios acarician tu piel

IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!/¡ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO AGUANTAR!

Sasuke salió del salon con las manos en los bolsillos, y mientras Rock Lee continuaba su tango con Ino, él cantaba, pensando en nadie más que en Sakura.

Why does my heart cry?/¿Por qué llora mi corazón?

(Rock Lee)

ROXANNE!

(Sasuke)

Feelings I can't fight!/¡Sentimientos que no puedo enfrentar!

You're free to leave me but/Eres libre de dejarme pero

Just don't deceive me!/Sólo no me traiciones

...And please believe me when I say/… I por favor crème cuando digo

I LOVE YOU!/¡TE AMO!

-Mi querido duque, ¿lo hehecho esperar? –preguntó Sakura.

Llevaba un bello vestido azul marino.

-No, querida, para nada –le sonrió Sai.

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa.

-Y de hecho aquí tengo un regalo, de un Majarajá a su cortesana. Ya no serás una simple bailarina de can can. Yo te haré una estrella.

Hizo una señal con la cabeza y dos sirvientes aparecieron sosteniendo una caja. La abrieron y quedó al descubierto un collar de diamantes.

Sai se acercó y le puso a Sakura el collar. La tomó de la mano y salieron al balcón.

Sasuke iba caminando debajo de la torre. Sakura no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y cantar por lo bajo:

-Pase lo que pase…

-Ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí –masculló Sai, con la furia fija en sus ojos-. ¡Me hiciste creer que me amabas!

La tomó de las muñecas y le quitó el collar a Sakura de un solo tirón. Ella trató de correr pero fue en vano. De otro tirón, Sai le arrancó el vestido (N/A: se supone que quedó en ropa interior, pero la de esa época era como otro vestido más, pero mucho más simple).

Sakura cerró los ojos y lloró. Tenía miedo, pero ¿qué podía hacer contra Sai?

Volvió a abrirlos cuando ya no sintió las manos de Sai agarrándola fuertemente.

El duque estaba inconsciente, tirado en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza.

Itachi estaba frente a ella, jadeante. Vestía de gala porque era uno de los sirvientes que antenderían a Sai y a Sakura. (N/A: también llevaba boina).

-Vámonos de aquí –le dijo.

Sakura asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo, siguiendo a Itachi a lo largo de un corredor.

-¡Una boina! ¿Por qué tiene una boina? –mascullaba Jiraiya desde los asientos.

Backstage

Itachi se quitó la boina y dejó al descubierto su cabez llena de chichones (N/A: me decalro inoscente lo juro!)

(Rock Lee, mientras que Sasuke canta la estrofa de abajo)

ROXANNE!

You don't have to put on that red light!/¡No tienes que ponerte esa luz roja!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight/No tienes que ponerte ese vestido esta noche

ROXANNE!

You don't have to put on that red light/No tienes que ponerte esa luz roja

ROXANNE!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight!/¡No tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche!

ROXANNE!

ROXANNE!

ROXANNE!

ROXANNE!

(Sasuke)

Why does my heart cry?/¿Por qué llora mi corazón?

Feelings I can't fight!/¡Sentimientos que no puedo enfrentar!

ROXANNE!

ROXANNE!

I love you!/¡Te amo!

I love you!/¡Te amo!

I love you!/¡Te amo!

I love you!/¡Te amo!

Sasuke estaba en su habitación cuando Sakura entró llorando.

-¡El duque lo sabe todo! –sollozó-. ¡Estabas allí y no pude fingir, no pude fingir!

Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ya no tienes que hacerlo. Nos vamos. Escaparemos y empezaremos una vida, lejos del Moulin Konoha y del duque.

Elevó la vista y vio a Itachi contemplándolo todo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Chocolat, lleva a Sakura a su habitación para que recoja sus cosas. Que nadie los vea. Nos veremos después, Sakura –le dio un corto beso mientras que ella asentía, ahora llorando de alegría.

-Sí señor –asintió Itachi.

-Hola Sakura –dijo Kakashi entrando de golpe con Temari en la habitación de Sakura mientras que ella recogía sus pocas joyas y dinero.

-Se acabó, Kakashi –respondió Sakura de manera lúgubre.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Toda mi vida me hiciste creer que valía lo que la gente pagaba por mí! –gritó Sakura-. Pero Sasuke es diferente. Él me ama. Me voy. Me voy lejos del duque, de ti y LEJOS DEL MOULIN KONOHA!

Sakura se fue con sus pocas cosas a paso firme hacia la puerta.

-Estás muriendo, Sakura –murmuró Kakashi.

-¿Qué?

Sakura se quedó petrificada donde estaba y volteó la cabeza para mirar a kakashi.

-El doctor nos lo dijo –explicó él vagamente.

-¿Temari? –murmuró Sakura.

Temari no podía hablar. Estaba llorando lágrimas silenciosas mientras que se cubrpia la boca con un pañuelo. Asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura se sentó en su tocador sin poder creerlo.

-El duque va a matar a Cristian. Sálvalo, hazle creer que no lo amas.

-No puedo –sollozó Sakura con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Eres una gran actriz, Sakura. Hazle creer que no lo amas y sálvalo.

-Hoy es el día en que los sueños terminan –murmuró Sakura.

(Kakashi, saliendo del Moulin Konoha)

Another Hero/Otro heroe

Another mindless crime/Otro crimen sin sentido

Behind the curtain/Detrás del telón

In the pantomime/En la pantomima

On and on/Siempre así

Does anybody knows what we are living for?/¿Alguien sabe para qué vivimos?

(Kakashi con cantantes)

Whatever happens/Cualquier cosa que pase

We leave it all to chance/Lo dejamos todo a la suerte

Another heart ache/Otro dolor de corazón

Another failed romance/Otro romance fallido

On and on/Siempre así

Does anybody knows what we are living for?/¿Alguien sabe para qué vivimos?

(Kakashi)

The show must go on/El show debe continuar

The show must go on/El show debe continuar

(Kakashi con cantantes)

Outside the dawn is braking on the stage/Afuera el amanecer está rompiendo en el escenario

That holds our final destiny/Que mantiene nuestro destino final

The show must go on/El show debe continuar

The show must go on/El show debe continuar

(Sakura)

Inside my heart is braking/Dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo

My make-up maybe flicking/Mi maquillaje puede estar cayéndose

But my smile still stays on/Pero mi sonrisa se mantiene allí

(Kakashi con cantantes)

The show must go on/El sho debe continuar

The show must go on/El show debe continuar

(Sakura)

I'll top the bill/En la cima del programa

I'm on the pill/Estoy en taquilla

I have to find the will to carry on with the…/Tengo que encontrar la voluntad para continuar con

(Sakura y Kakashi)

On with the…/continuar con

On with the…/continuar con

On with the show/continuar el show

(Kakashi)

On with the show/Continuar con el show

On with the show/Continuar con el show

The show must go on.../El show debe continuar

-Sasuke me voy con el duque –anunció Sakura entrando en la habitación del muchacho.

-¿Qué? Pero pensaba que… -reprochó Sasuke sin querer creer lo que oía.

-Después de que me fui el duque fue a verme. Me ofreció todo lo que o siempre quise, pero tiene una condición: no puedo volver a verte nunca más.

Sakura se volteó, lista para irse.

-No, Sakura, no puede ser verdad. ¡Dime la verdad! –la tomó de la mano y trató de obligarla a mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sakura se soltó y se fue sin decir nada más.

Afuera comenzó una tormenta. Sakura volvió al Moulin Konoha para prepararse para su debut en la noche, y Sasuke, tras recuperarse, corrió a buscarla.

-¡SAKURA! –gritó fuera del Moulin Konoha-. ¡SAKURA!

Los guardias de la puerta se acercaron a él y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo semi-inconsciente en el suelo.

Sip, por ahora lo corto. Pero no se preocupen, no me demoraré tanto en poner la conti. Falta poco para el final, falta poco! Reviews pliss!


	8. La obra

Perdonen por la enorme demora. Pasé por muchos problemas pero ahora estoy bien y como prometí, terminaré el fic.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lo primoero que Sasuke supo al despertar fue que estaba en la cama de su hotel, con frío y dolor en donde lo golpearon y con sus amigos rodeando su cama, evidentemente preocupados.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, estoy bien –mintió él.

-Sasuke, ella aún te ama. Yo lo sé en cada fibra de mi ser.

-Mientes –masculló Sasuke.

-No te digo más que la…

-¡MIENTES! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! –gritó.

-Si necesitas ayuda sabes que estaré allí. Vamos.

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo, sintiéndose abatido, y lo peor, usado.

Sasuke's POV

Era la noche del estreno. Yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer allá, pero de todas formas tomé lo único de valor en mi posesión –mi vieja máquina de escribir- y empeñándola, reuní el dinero suficiente para saldar mi deuda. Con los bolsillos llenos, me dirigí por última vez al Moulin Konoha.

End Sasuke's POV

El teatro estaba lleno. El duque, por supuesto, en primera fila y a su lado un enorme ramo de rosas, aberrantemente grande, ya sabemos para quién.

Se abre el telón.

Kakashi

She is mine!!!!/¡¡¡Ella es mía!!!

Naruto

I only speak the truth/Sólo digo la verdad  
I only speak the truth/Sólo digo la verdad  
I only speak the truth/Sólo digo la verdad  
[más fuerte]  
I only speak the truth/Sólo digo la verdad  
I only speak the truth/Sólo digo la verdad  
I only speak the truth/Sólo digo la verdad  
I only speak the truth/Sólo digo la verdad  
I only speak the... /Sólo digo la…

Aparecen muchos bailarines vestidos de hindúes, con Ino como la bailarina principal, quien mientras hacía acrobacias cantaba en hindú. Primero fuerte y luego se transformó en la voz de fondo cuando Sakura apareció siendo cargada por muchos esclavos. Venía con un precioso traje que dejaba al descubierto sus cinturas y su ombligo.

Sakura 

Oooo......

Kiss..., hand.../Beso…, mano…  
Diamonds..., bestfriend.../Diamantes…, mejores amigos…  
Kiss..., grand.../Beso…, grande….  
Diamonds..., bestfriend.../Diamantes…, mejores amigos

Men cold..., girls old..../Hombres viejos…, mujeres Viejas…  
And we all lose our charms in the end.../Y todos perdemos nuestros encantos al final

Todos

Diamonds are the...,/los diamantes son los,  
Diamonds are the...,/ los diamantes son los,  
Diamonds are the...,/ los diamantes son los,  
Diamonds are the..., /los diamantes son los,  
Diamonds are the..., /los diamantes son los,  
Diamonds are the..., /los diamantes son los, 

Más lento

Diamonds are the..../ los diamantes son los,

Sakura  
girl's.... best..... friend..../mejores… amigos… de una chica

Kakashi

She is mine!/¡Ella es mía!

Sai

She is mine.../Ella es mía

La obra continuó sin contratiempos. Llegó el ansiado momento de la boda.

Rock Lee caminaba junto a Naruto, ya vestido en su traje para la obra.

-Sé que debe haber una explicación, sé que la hay –masculló Naruto.

Rock Lee sufrió un desmayo y cayó escaleras abajo, donde Sasuke esperaba.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Vamos Sakura, un poco más - decía Temari, dándole un poco de licor para la tos.

Salió dejándo a la muchacha sola.

-He venido a pagarte.

Sasuke apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vete, no deberías estar aquí, Sasuke – murmuró Sakura sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me hiciste creer que me amabas, ¿por qué no debería pagarte?

-Sólo vete.

Sakura salió del camerino, seguida muy de cerca por Sasuke.

Para su mala suerte, Kabuto vio a Sasuke y corrió a avisarle a Sai.

-¡El chico está aquí!

-Pues mátalo –masculló Sai.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡Sakura, detente y deja que te pague! –suplicaba Sasuke.

-¡Debe ir al escenario! –gritó Temari, apareciendo y tratando de detenerlo.

Sasuke la ignoró y siguió a Sakura por toda la parte de atrás del escenario, con Kabuto muy de cerca, apuntando. Se aceró más, y más…

En un intento desesperado, Sasuke trató de besar a Sakura y ésta cayó al suelo. El muchacho estaba justo en la mira de su muy probable asesino.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el escenario, Kakashi estaba con su traje de novio, dando su discurso antes de que la boda se celebrase. Todo el reino estaba presente.

-¡Abran las puertas!

Exclamó triunfalmente.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kabuto estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, cuando fue cegado por una luz blanca, al igual que la pareja con ambos corazones rotos y tristes.

Prometo que lo continuaré muy pronto, pero solo si dejan reviews!!!!

Misao


	9. Lo más importante en la vida

La sorpresa en el público fue general al ver a Sakura en el suelo y a Sasuke agarrándola por los hombros. Todos en el escenario también estaban paralizados y nadie se atrevía a mover ni un músculo.

La risa de Kakashi fue lo único que se escuchó.

-¡Ja! ¡Mis ojos no me engañan! Aunque se haya afeitado y disfrazado, mis ojos no mienten. ¡Porque es él! ¡El músico!

Un "aaaaaa" general salió del público.

-Toma tu dinero –dijo Sasuke, loco de dolor. Tiró varios billetes al suelo-. ¡He pagado a mi prostituta!

Bajó del escenario y se fue caminando por el pasillo, con todas las miradas del público encima de él.

-Es lo mejor, querida –le susurró Kakashi a Sakura en el oído-. Y ahora, mi esposa, acércate para los votos matrimoniales.

Sakura apenas podía mantenerse de pie y menos sacarle la vista a Sasuke.

Sakura:

Never knew I could feel like this/nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme así  
It's like I've never seen the sky before/es como si nunca hubiera visto antes el cielo  
Want to vanish inside your kiss/quiero desvanecerme en tu beso  
Every day I'm loving you more and more/cada día tea mo más y más  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?/escucha mi corazón, ¿lo puedes oír cantar?  
Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!/¡vuelve a mí y PERDONA todo!  
Seasons may change winter to spring/las estaciones pueden cambiar de invierno a primavera  
I Love You, til the end of time/tea mo hasta el final del tiempo 

Sasuke volteó y la miró melancólicamente

Sasuke:

Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! I will Love You/¡Pase lo que pase! ¡Pase lo que pase! ¡Pase lo que pase! ¡Pase lo que pase! Te amaré 

Sakura:

I will Love You 

Sasuke:

Until my dying day!/hasta el día de mi muerte 

Sakura:

Dying day!/¡día de mi muerte! 

Ambos:

Come what may! Come what may!/pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase

Sakura:

Come what may/pase lo que pase 

Ambos

: I will Love You until my dying/ te amaré hasta el día de… 

De pronto Naruto cayó del techo con su disfraz de cítara

Sasuke! He's got a gun! They're trying to kill you!/¡Sasuke! ¡Tiene una pistola! ¡Están tratando de matarte! 

Kakashi:

Shut up!/¡càllate! 

Naruto:

Look, he's got a gun!/ ¡mira, tiene un arma! (refiriéndose a Kabuto) 

Kakashi:

Guards, seize them!/ Guardias, ¡atrapenlos!

Neji:

Vive le vie de Boheme!/viva la vida de los bohemios ! 

Rock Lee:

No problem! Go back to work!/ No hay problema, de vuelta al trabajo! 

Naruto:

No matter what you say,/ no importa lo que digas 

Todos: The show is ending our way. Come on and stand your ground For freedom, beauty, truth, and Love/ el show termina a nuestra manera. Vamos apoyanos por la libertad, belleza, verdad y AMOR

How wonderful life is/qué maravillosa es la vida 

Sakura:

One day I'll fly away/un día volaré lejos 

Sasuke

My gift is my song/mi regalo es mi canción

Todos:

The children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution/los hijos de la revolución, no, no engañarás a los hijos de…

Sakura:

One day I'll fly away/un día volaré lejos 

Sasuke:

My gift is my song/mi regalo es mi canción

Todos:

No you won't fool the children of the revolution. No you won't fool the children of the revolution/no, no engañarás a los hijos de la revolución. No, no engañarás a los hijos de la revoluciòn  
Come what may/pase lo que pase 

Sasuke & Sakura:

I will Love You/Te amaré 

Todos:

Come what may/Pase lo que pase

Sasuke & Sakura:

Sí, te amaré

Kabuto se acercó a Sasuke ocn la pistola. Hinata, desde el lugar de las luces, le lanzó un saco de arena en la cabeza y la pistola salió volando, dejando a Kabuto inconsciente.

Todos

Come what may/Pase lo que pase

Sasuke & Sakura:

I will Love You/Te amaré

Sai tomó la pistola que cayó cerca de él y corrió hacia el escenario.

Sai:

My way! My way! My way!! My way!!!/¡Mi manera, mi manera, mi manera, mi manera!

Todos:

Until my dying day!/hasta el día de mi muerte

Kakashi le dio a Sai el puñetazo de su vida y la pistola salió volando por la ventana hasta chocar con la torre Eiffel.

Cayeron pétalos de rosa y Sasuke y Sakura por fin se besaron, perdonandose todo.

El telón se cerró y todo el público aplaudía de pie.

-¿Supongo que sabes lo que pasará ahora, cierto? –le preguntó Tsunade a Jiraiya.

El ero-sennin tragó saliva, nervioso.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasue y Sakura seguían abrazados. De pronto la muchacha empezó a toser y a ahogarse.

-¡Qué pasa! ¡Sakura, qué tienes, dime qué pasa!

Sasuke estaba desesperado. De la boca de Sakura salió sangre. Temari se cubrió la boca e Itachi se quitó su sombrero.

-Lo siento, Sasuke –susurró Sakura-. Cuenta nuestra historia…

Y la bella cortesana exhaló su último suspiro. Sasuke lloró, la agbrazó, la beso. Sabía que nada la traeria de vuelta.

Sasuke's Pov

Compré de nuevo la máquina de escribir e hice lo que ella me pidió. Y la historia termina así: lo más importante en la vida es aprender a amar y ser amado.


	10. Finale

Con la obra concluida, también terminó el hechizo. Los enemigos de Konoha volvieron a sus escondites sin que nadie los persiguiera y los ciudadanos no recordaban nada de lo sucedido.

Sólo Jiraiya lo recordaba. Pero aún tenía que pagar el precio… La vieja hechicera simplemente lo obligó a limpiar TODA su casa y la bodega una vez al mes. Jiraiya habría preferido matar a alguien.

Todo siguió normalmente. En realidad, casi todo.

Sasuke, desde ese día, no pudo estar tranquilo. Comenzó a notar que pequeñas cosas de su compañera le llamaban la atención. Cuando suspiraba, cerraba los ojos o se peinaba distinto.

Se quedaba despierto en las noches, sólo pensando. Hasta que finalmente, se decidió.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Era una noche cálida y tranquila. Sakura salía más tarde de lo habitual de sus entrenamientos con Tsunade, y adivinen quién la estaba esperando.

-¿Sakura, puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Etto… Está bien.

Sakura estaba más que confundida. Y más aún cuando Sasuke se quedó callado. Caminaron por las calles de Konoha, hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la banca que estaba en el camino para salir de Konoha.

-Sakura… ¿me perdonarías? –preguntó Sasuke de repente.

-¿De qué habl…?

Los labios de Sasuke hablaron por sí mismos, posándose en los de Sakura.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Y ese es el final de la historia ^^ DEJEN reviews por favor :D

¿Y la foca? Creo que no le gustó el final y se fue a trabajar a otro lado.

Mattane


End file.
